guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarK
Welcome Welcome on GuildWiki hope you have fun :D -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Thx for that, but actually I'm not new. I used to be known as EXtinctioN, here and on PvX. But when PvX moved to wikia, my nick was changed to PVX-EXtinctioN, and I asked for a rename :P — DarK 16:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC) We want You! ...To work on your userpage a bit :P (het staat er nu toch al heel lang zo)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ya, im also pretty fast stuck with making mine, maar anders kopieer je maar de opmaak van iemand anders :p Meraida 15:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Talking half English en Dutch is kinda vreemd, denk je not? --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:24, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I must agree volledig met u.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Nou, I'm nogal bezig with skateboarding and ROM hacking pokemon games (Ye, I'm a pokenub too :P), But misschien will ik die aanpassen in the vakantie :P — DarK 18:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::ff m'n userpage wat kleur bijgebracht... Nu wat beter? :P — DarK 19:14, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)